


На опушке

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Виктор дракон, Юри наполовину кодама, сомнительный авторский юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: На опушку на севере Королевства никто не ходил. Вот так просто. Никто. Не было там ни болот, ни страшных-престрашных лесов, ни ядовитых змей и поверий никаких с ней не связывали, ну, или Юри просто их не слышал за год жизни тут.//AU, где Виктор дракон, а Юри наполовину кодама.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 3





	На опушке

На опушку на севере Королевства никто не ходил. Вот так просто. Никто. Не было там ни болот, ни страшных-престрашных лесов, ни ядовитых змей и поверий никаких с ней не связывали, ну, или Юри просто их не слышал за год жизни тут.

Зато рядом с опушкой была маленькая горка, под которой спал дракон. Красивый, говорят, но кого в Драконьем Королевстве драконами удивишь? Вот и Юри не удивился. Перепроверил только адрес ещё пару раз, но каллиграфическим почерком выведенное «Под гору у северной опушки» никуда деваться не хотело.

— А жаль, — вздохнул Юри и пошёл уточнять туда дорогу.

Юрио, тоже дракон, но мучаемый переходным возрастом и избытком огня внутри, как взглянул на письмо, так весь и скривился.

— Это старикану, — пояснил он, и язычки пламени вырвались из его рта и весело попытались поджечь волосы Юри. Тот отшатнулся спокойно и почти привычно. — Направо от хижины Милки. Провожать не буду.

Юри пробежался взглядом по нему от головы до пят и кончика хвоста, который всё бунтовал против хозяина и полностью исчезать никак не хотел, и решил не уточнять, почему. Может, характерами не сошлись, мало ли.

Сборы вышли, как собственно и всегда, короткими, тропинку до хижины знали все. Мила Бабичева, слышимая больше как «Милка-%^@! #-карга-рыжая!», благодаря Юрио, по рождению была драконом, по внешности — ведьмой, а по характеру — занозой в заднице, но себя считала просто «девушкой свободных взглядов и человеком мира». Где она в себе мир нашла — не знал никто, потому что стоит ей хоть чуть-чуть выпить — и плохо высказываться в сторону Королевства становилось, фактически, опасно для жизни.

Вообще, спорить с любым драконом было не самой удачной идеей, мозг они все любили и умели выносить и буквальном смысле, и в фигуральном.

Сам Юри был эмигрантом из Восточной Империи и наполовину кодама. Зачем переехал — сам не знал. Юрио с мрачным знанием дела говорил, что это его деревянной части приключений захотелось, но Плисецкий вообще много чего говорил, и не всегда это было цензурным, так что Юри старался не сильно спорить, доставляя почту в разные уголки Королевства и настойчиво отказываясь от не менее настойчивых приглашений на приватный ужин от Криса.

Окружал хижину Милы разноцветный забор, калитки же тут не было, кажется, отродясь, но Юри всё равно вежливо постучал, прежде чем пролез в щель между двумя специально покосившимися деревянными столбиками.

В ответ раздался нечленораздельный вой.

Юри остановился, хлопнул ресницами и задумался, а не слишком ли не вовремя он пришёл. Он уже почти повернул назад, когда в ещё одном вое различил нечто похожее на имя «Аня» и сразу успокоился. Не узнать по отдельным признакам Георгия было невозможно.

— Юри, — разулыбалась ему уже подвыпившая Мила и смазано махнула рукой. Второй она придерживала плачущего ей в плечо Георгия, который усиленно старался размазать водостойкую тушь и почти добился в этом какого-то успеха. — Юри, светоч моей жизни, что же привело тебя в мою скромную обитель?

Она пьяно захихикала, а Юри экстренно переосмыслил степень её опьянения, с затаённой грустью понимая, что трезвым ему отсюда больше не выйти.

— У меня вот, — печально сказал он и протянул злополучное письмо.

Мила где-то с минуту тупо смотрела в место с адресом, а потом засветилась так, будто главный женатый бабник их Королевства, Джей-Джей, только что опять принял Юрио за девушку и был скинут с пьедестала своего самомнения точным ударом меж глаз. Георгий посмотрел на неё преданным взглядом, показательно громко шмыгнул носом и, не выдержав, тоже сунул нос посмотреть. Посмотрел он на Юри с самым мечтательным видом.

Юри занервничал. Не к добру это.

— О, это близко, — пробормотал Георгий.

Юри его подчёркнуто проигнорировал и взглянул на Милу. Воспоминания о дороге через болото, как о самой короткой по словам Георгия, были свежи, как никогда. Ну что ж поделать, если тот ни расстояний не чувствовал, ни на местности не ориентировался, ни карты читать не умел?

— Мы укажем тебе путь, — нежно начала она, подливая масла в огонь сомнений Юри, — если ты выпьешь с нами сей прекрасный напиток.

Юри нехотя взял треснутую кружку, нюхнул и безошибочно определил варево за авторством самой Милы. Делать было нечего, служебный долг звал.

Как он всё-таки вышел из хижины и побрёл к опушке, попутно обнимаясь с деревьями, Юри ещё слабо помнил. Как он нашёл пещеру и всё дальнейшее, Юри уже не помнил совсем.

Особенно как наступил на чей-то хвост. Тут же в ответ раздалась отборная ругань вперемешку с болезненным шипением, рядом что-то зашевелилось, заходило ходуном. Юри залип на кончик хвоста.

— Кхем, — раздалось очень недовольное рядом.

Юри медленно поднял взгляд, скользя им по узорчатой серебряной чешуе, по шипам и наростам на гребне, и остановился, встретившись глазами со льдисто-голубыми глазами дракона.

Действительно, красивый, подумал Юри.

— Вам письмо, — сказал Юри немного заплетающимся языком. И протянул конверт едва заметно дрожащей рукой.

Дракон, кажется, растерялся. Поднёс морду почти к макушке Юри, тот даже чуть не упал, задирая голову, и шумно вдохнул, опаляя шею горячим дыханием. Юри захихикал.

— Узнаю Милу, — проворчал дракон и дёрнул хвостом, выдёргивая его из-под чужой подошвы.

Юри заторможено моргнул и, оказавшись вдруг один в пещере, заозирался вокруг.

— Тут я, тут, — хмыкнул тот же голос. Теперь Юри смотрел на красивого мужчину. Голого. — Как тебя хоть зовут?

— Ю… Юри, — сказал тот и полез обниматься.

***

Утро в Королевстве не любил никто, возможно, это даже было записано в своде тысячи и одного закона где-нибудь пунктом шестьсот тридцать восьмым, до которого доживают лишь избранные, и Юри, как примерный благо- и налогонадёжный гражданин, пусть и с временной регистрацией, которому выпала честь пить вместе с Милой, всем сердцем эту нелюбовь поддерживал.

Это утро началось с похмелья и вопроса «где я?» в потолок. Его часть кодама, как всегда, молчаливо сносила пьянки, но отыгрывалась кошмарнейшим похмельем и начисто отбитой памятью. Хорошо, что правило не говорить о том, что было на пьянках, вероятно, стояло шестьсот тридцать девятым номером. Юри не проверял, честно.

Юри открыл глаза, понял, что не готов к таким героическим поступкам, и закрыл их, для надёжности положив на них ещё и руку.

— Лежи смирно, — внезапно рядом появился Пхичит, старинный и самый надёжный друг. В прошлом. Пока не научился делать чересчур реалистичные наброски по памяти за десять жалких минут. Добавим его вездесущность и знание всего, что происходит в Королевстве, которое у него, кажется, появляется то ли из космоса, то ли от хомячков, и получаем то, что все жители с затаенным ужасом ждали того дня, когда Пхичиту для рисунка натуры уже не будут нужны от слова совсем.

Пхичит загородил собой самый яркий источник света, и Юри был готов расцеловать его в порыве благодарности.

— У меня один вопрос, — сказал Пхичит, помогая сесть Юри. — Ты помнишь откуда у тебя приглашение на бал?

Юри поморщился. Балы, которые достаточно часто устраивал их король, четвёртый Яков Первый, для задабривания королевы Лилии, он не любил чисто с профессиональной точки зрения: пригласительных было много и доставить их надо было вотпрямщас и чуть ли не за день до.

Юри помотал головой и схватил кружку с водой, выпивая её залпом.

— Не помню, — прохрипел он, — может, Крис подкинул. Не важно.

Пхичит посмотрел на него удивлённо, но потом взгляд у него стал хитрющим и знающим то, чего точно не знал Юри.

Похмелье не давало об этом много думать.

***

— Пхичит, нет, — молил друга Юри, вцепившись в косяк двери.

— Юри, да, — радостно воскликнул Пхичит, за шкирку пытаясь вытащить Юри из дома.

Хомячок номер четырнадцать заинтересованно смотрел на них с высоты полки и грыз кусочек переплёта одной из книжек Юри. Книга, безусловно, была когда-то ценной и дорогой сердцу хозяину, хомячок номер четырнадцать разбирался в таких вещах.

Пхичит собирал Юри на бал. И вполне успешно, к большому огорчению последнего.

Как обещал Пхичит, а его словам стоит верить, это знали все, официальная часть закончится в двадцать тридцать три плюс-минус полторы минуты, потом все будут бесцельно перемещаться по залу минут двенадцать или четырнадцать, а потом начнётся всё более или менее интересное. Юри точно знал, что тот впервые на балу, да Юри даже представить не мог, где тот смог достать ещё одно пригласительное, на котором смутно похожим почерком было приписано «пр ~~е~~ игласит ~~и~~ ельный на бал ~~л~~ ».

Юри было неловко из-за костюма, особенно из-за странной полуюбки, но взгляд Пхичита был таким красноречивым и многообещающим, что все жалобы как-то сами собой проглатывались. Встретил Милу, оценил местное шампанское, заверил Милу, что оно ничто по сравнению с алкоголем её производства и больше эту дрянь он пить не будет, пару раз успешно избежал встреч с Джей-Джеем и загребущими лапками Криса.

А потом случайно с кем-то столкнулся. Врезался в чей-то затылок. Вписался носом. Скажите как хотите, но факт остаётся фактом, Юри пытался выплюнуть чужие волосы, попавшие в рот, и болезненно зашипел из-за дужек очков, оставивших красные следы на переносице.

— Простите, — сказал он, поправляя очки и смотря на поворачивающегося к нему мужчину.

О нет, сказал себе Юри, о нет.

Как бы ему не было неловко, но не залипнуть на чужом лице было, внезапно, сложно, однако, Юри старался изо всех сил.

— О, Юри, ты сохранил моё приглашение и пришёл! — воскликнул незнакомец, элегантным движением на грани пафоса закинув длинные серебряные пряди обратно на спину.

Юри чуть не заплакал, ещё один дракон в его жизни был явно лишним, спасибо, и так передоз. А потом до него дошёл смысл фразы. Юри хлопнул ресницами.

— Ты кто? — тупо спросил он.

Незнакомец, а может и не незнакомец, Юри запутался, надул нижнюю губу и обиженно сверкнул глазами прекраснейшего голубого цвета.

— А вот это было обидно, — сказал он в сторону, но Юри услышал. Стало ещё более неловко. — Я Виктор, и в качестве извинения, ты со мной потанцуешь.

Юри еле отлип от его белозубой улыбки и искрящихся глаз и посмотрел на протянутую руку. Ещё раз в глаза. Снова на руку. На краю зрения угрожающе замаячил Пхичит.

Юри молча кивнул и вложил свою ладонь в чужую.

В ходе следующих пяти танцев Юри узнал, что Виктору грозит стать пятым Яковым Первым, но он не понимает этой традиции становиться именно Яковом и именно Первым, да и вообще намного веселее смотреть, как Джей-Джей, имя которого Виктор вспомнил раза с четвёртого, пытается провернуть революцию, а ещё он очень любит собак, и ещё кучу всякого, и Юри не знал, что делать со всей этой информацией. В ходе ещё трёх танцев — что не пялиться не получается. А потом у них был перерыв, на котором Юри встретил Юрио с Милой и испытал смешанные чувства по этому поводу.

Юрио испытал конкретные чувства, но кто его вообще будет слушать.

Георгий, как самый опытный в делах сердечных, решил наставить всех на путь истинный, мечтательно вздыхая через слово.

— Аня, — бросил через плечо уходящий Юрио, закатив глаза, потому что ему надоело, что его игнорируют.

Георгий остановился на середине слова, громко всхлипнул и попытался вцепиться в Юри, но того внезапно утащил Виктор, что вознесло его в глазах Юри до ранга личного божества.

До конца вечера Юри всё же умудрился выпить, раскраснелся от алкоголя и почти смирился с тем, что пропал.

— Что ты хочешь, что я бы для тебя сделал? — шептал ему на ухо Виктор после чёрт-его-знает какого танца. Одежда у него уже не была такой свежевыглаженной, но Юри до сих пор считал его самым прекрасным, что видел в жизни.

— Ты поможешь мне с получением гражданства? — ляпнул он.

Виктор мягко рассмеялся. Юри был готов слушать его смех вечно.

— Звучит как предложение руки и сердца.

Что ж.

Юри не был совсем уж против.

— Вот это любовь, — вздохнул вдалеке, чтобы не смущать Юри, Пхичит, делая очередной набросок.

— Понаехали тут, — покрутил пальцем у виска Юрио. И скривился. Потому что где-то же нужна стабильность.


End file.
